


Get Out

by I_Am_Not_A_Robot



Category: Cloverfield (2008)
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, POV First Person, actually is there any explanation for clover?, now here's the question... can monsters have panic attacks?, this is just a theory, why is it always New York that gets hit by interdimensional atrocities, why is it in New York
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Not_A_Robot/pseuds/I_Am_Not_A_Robot
Summary: A drabble about the movie, but from Clover's perspective.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Get Out

**Author's Note:**

> recently re-watched the movie and damn, i forgot how cute the monster is with those big frickin' eyes... wow....

It hurts, really. 

I’m scared, I’m confused, and I don’t know what’s going on, only that I got here — somehow, some way — and now they’re attacking me. Those little... things. There’s so many of them, and the tall things they built too. I can’t help but smash into those confusing and ubiquitous objects in my frenzy to somehow find a way out... but there’s just so many things blocking my way, and the sound of screaming (I can’t tell if it’s mine or theirs) and I feel so cramped—

Then there’s the little bites. A lot of them, orange and black specks that hit me at a speed I can’t wrap my head around. How? How are they launching those fiery pebbles at me so quickly?

It hurts! I just want to go home! 

I yell in anguish and claw at the nearest metal and stone object, desperately trying to climb over or something; I don’t know what I’m doing in my panicked state of mind. I’m hungry, and they’re hurting me, and I’m so confused. It’s dark out, too. The strange place is only lit by the fires I’ve accidentally started with my thrashing about. Maybe if I light enough of them, I can get to know my surroundings better?

...Now that I think about it, it’s kinda cold out too. 

And those fire-pebbles are getting bigger and more painful. 

I scream again as something that really hurts hits my side, falling against a building, which crumbles under my weight. The little animals are screaming. I just want them to shut up! It’s too much! Too much stuff is happening!

The battle for survival continues on until the sky begins to lighten. Very big explosives surround me, and I fight back against these hostile creatures, so tiny yet to dangerous. A couple flying machines hurtle past, and then there are black objects dropping—

The ground shakes and for a second everything is flame, everything is pain, everything is shock. 

A thick mixture of dust and smoke rises, obscuring the vision of everyone, and I weakly push myself up. Another flying thing is going by directly above me, half-hidden by the smoke. It’s loud, but not as loud as the sleek object that dropped those bombs. It’s fast, but not as fast. It’s a different shape.

I jump up and bat it out of the air before it tries to bat me out of existence. 

More screaming is heard from within. Should I feel sorry? For all I know, that could’ve been the thing that ends me.  Shivering, I follow the machine and watch it crash into the dirt. 

Three of those tiny and weak beings clamber out, and I slowly walk towards them, hesitant. How’d they survive? How??

For that matter, how have  _ I  _ survived? Everything hurts and I long for peace, but I’m still alive. 

The little beings notice my presence... well, two of them do. Those two flee. I could catch up easily if I want to, but I don’t follow them, because nothing good could come from it.

The third... I lean over it, breathing in the scent of its wonder and awe. It freezes, staring up at me with this small squarish thing pointed at my face, held in its steady upper limbs. Is it not scared? For a second, I think we make eye contact. 

There is nothing but fear in its expression. 

Can it see the absolute terror in mine?

I don’t know if that box is a weapon or not, so I bend down to bite it out of the thing’s grasp. Its companions holler and yell and then I taste blood in my mouth—

Suddenly, that angry swarm catches up to me again, and I’m bombarded by sharp heat once again. Paying no mind to the two harmless creatures — I accidentally killed the third, I think, and the grief is tangible and bitter tasting in my throat — I turn around and attempt to crush one of those machines in my jaws.

Anything to make the pain stop. 

Anything to survive just a little longer.

Anything to make it home.

**Author's Note:**

> tfw the antagonist of the movie is your favorite character
> 
> ...i just have big feelings about "monsters" okay!


End file.
